Prime Hope
by Sakura9544
Summary: Being 11 years old can be hard especially if your Hope Haven. She has unexplainable powers she's still discovering and home life that's… not the best. With her best friend Shock what happens when this gifted duo is thrown into a millennia old war. Rated T for Language and Violence (Mary sue at points)
1. Reading Key

**Hello all this is the intro information for Prime Hope. Just to let you know this is the only chapter that will have these I will not be posting them on every chapter.**

 _Thought_

 _'_ _Transmitted thought'_

 _"_ normal speech"

 **Bumblebee speech**

 **:Bond talk:**

 **Summary- Being 11 years old can be hard especially if your Hope Haven. She has unexplainable powers she's still discovering and home life that's… not the best. With her best friend Shock what happens when this gifted duo is thrown into a millennia old war. (will have changes from the original series but nothing major). Rated T for Language and violence**


	2. Darkness Rising Part 1

**Hello all and welcome to Prime Hope. This is a Shock and Hope story. It will follow the timeline of Transformers Prime with some changed and fillers here and there. Ill talk to you all after the chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Damn weather, it's always really hot. Guess that's what happens when you live in a desert._

I was walking down the sidewalk heading home from school. Apon arriving I saw no one was home, awesome. I entered the house quickly placing my school bag down. Running over to my closet I changed out of my long sleeve shirt I had on, replacing it with a short sleeved one and grabbed my hooded cloak that goes to my knees.

Oh, where are my manners let me introduce myself. My name is Hope Haven, I am 11 Years old. I have pale skin, Black hair with neutral red highlights that goes a little past my shoulders, and black eyes, no not really dark brown, black. I know I'm… unique, in more ways than one. Don't get excited, all will be explained in time.

Moving right along, after I had placed my cloak on I quickly left the house and mad my way to my best friends and brother, not by blood, shocks house. When I arrived, I went to the door, took out my key, unlocked it, and entered.

"Honey I'm home."

When I entered I saw Shock sitting at the table books scattered around.

Shock Preject is 17 years old. I've known him since I was 4. He has black hair that goes down between his shoulder blades., pale skin and he has crimson red eyes.

I leaned over his shoulder to see him doing the math homework I thankfully finished at school.

"You forgot to square root both sides to remove the square."

I told him moving to sit in the chair next to him.

"Dang, I knew I forgot something. Sorry Hope in not going to go running tonight, I have to finish this homework. I can get you there though and pick you up."

"No problem would you mind getting me there really quick?"

He nodded and we both stood up he placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt the familiar tingling over my body and then we were in the desert. Hey, I did say I was unique did u think I was along.

"Let me know when you're ready for pick up. And please be careful I don't care how fast you heal."

I nodded to him and like that he was gone. I put my hood up and started walking. I approached a wall and began climbing it. When I reached the top, I walked along the road that was there. I wasn't walking along when I heard a roar of an engine. Next thing I know a red car flew past me causing me to fall from the wind.

 _Someone is in a hurry._

I thought while getting up and dusting myself off. I Continued walking and before long I was running. I stopped because I thought I heard voices. Looking around I saw what looked like a large crater. I made my way over to it and ducked behind a large rock. Inside the crater I saw large robots fighting. There was a red one and about 8 or so purple ones. The red one was kicking ass to. The red one threw one of the purple ones behind it while fighting the others. Being as it was busy and didn't see the one behind aim what looked like a gun at it.

"BEHIND YOU!"

I shouted causing them all to atop and look at me. The red one turned around and shot the one aiming at it. The other ones aimed their guns at me and I dove out from behind the rock tumbling into the crater, my hood falling as well, just as they fired leaving nothing but a pile of rubble where I was once hiding.

"Kid?"

I looked up to see the red robot coming towards me and all the purple ones laying on the ground not moving. It sounded like a guy, so I assumed he was male.

"You ok?"

I didn't know what to say and just nodded. I glanced behind him to see one of the others still moving. I pointed its gun at some blue crystal.

"I don't think that's good."

I started causing him to turn around.

"Scrap."

I heard him muttered as he covered me.

I heard the beginning of an explosion. Without thinking I quickly threw up a shield. The explosion was powerful and almost knocked down my shield. Almost. I did however stumble a bit. Once it was over the red bot stood and looked before looking back at me. My arm was still slightly raised holding my arm up with my hand open, keeping the shield up.

"You ok kid?"

I nodded as he turned around. Well the robot had to be sentient and sounded like a male. I did forget however to lower my shield. He took a step forward and bumped into my shield.

"What is this?"

He asked placing his hand on it. I gasped and quickly lowered it. He looked back at me and I had started backing away slowly.

"CLIFF!"

I heard another voice making him turn around.

 _Guess his name is Cliff or that's a nickname._

I thought. While he wasn't looking I ran up the ledge away from the battleground,

"Kid!"

I turned around quickly to see not only one but six robots. Quickly I threw my hood up and ran.

 _'Shock I'm ready for pick up, please hurry.'_

I could hear engines in the distance. Quickly I hid behind a bolder. Not a moment latter Shock was in front of me, He had a panicked look on his face which probably mirrored mine. He knelt down and started checking me over.

"Hope are you ok you sounded panicked."

"I'll explain later, let's get out of here first."

He nodded but before we teleported I looked to see the red vehicle heading towards us. The next think I knew we were in Shocks living room.

"Ok Hope, what the hell happened."

We sat on the couch while I explained everything. When I was done we sat in silence for a few moments while he just stared at me.

"You don't belie me, do you?"

My face fell, and I just looked at my lap.

"Hope I know you by know and can tell when you lie. I know you're telling the truth. I'm just trying to process this. I mean giant sentient robots. If it didn't come from you I probably wouldn't believe it."

I nodded and looked at him.

"So, what now? One of them way my shield and more than likely told the others. It's only a matter of time before they get curious and come to find out more."

"You said the red one protected you from the blast. Maybe they don't want to hurt you. It was before he learned about your shield. However right now its late, I suggest we head to bed, we have school tomorrow. And before you say anything yes you are staying here tonight."

I sighed in relief and headed upstairs to my room, changed onto my pjs. as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

 **Optimus POV**

-Location Autobot base

I was currently on the main room going over the information given to me by the others. First Cliffjumper mentioned a sparkling femme that assisted him against the Decepticons. He said she somehow produced a shield to protect them from the explosion that would have offlined them him. Then before he could catch her she ran. He also reported her with another youngling mech. Then they were just gone, vanished into this air.

Then Arcee reported that while on patrol two more youngling mechs saw her and Bumblebee fending off Decepticons. For the safety of these four I have order them to be brought to base after their learning center lets out tomorrow.

-Next Day Jasper High School

 **Hope POV**

I walked out of the school with the hood on up like normal. I had a book in hand and went over to lean against a tree in front of the building. As I was making my way over I felt someone roughly bump into my shoulder nocking me down. Looking back, I see Vince the school bully.

"Sorry freak I didn't see you there."

He said as he laughed and walked away.

 _Really that's it?_

I thought as I got up and went to grab my book. someone however, beat me to it. I looked to see a boy who had to be a little older than me.

"I saw what happened, Vince is a jerk."

He said handing me my book.

"Thanks."

I said, and he nodded.

"I'm Rafael Esquivel but you can call me Raf."

"Call me Hope."

I replied just as another kid approached. I walked over to the stairs just as Shock came out I saw a yellow car with black racing striped pull up and Raf got in. The other kid walked off and I saw a motorcycle go in the same direction. Shock and I started walking away from eh school when a red car pulled up, the same one from yesterday. I stopped as he pulled up in front of us and the boor opened. Within a moment Shock was in front of me.

 _'That's the one from yesterday.'_

 _'Kinda guessed when you tensed, just stay behind me.'_

 _"_ I promise I mean you both no harm. Please come with me. My leader would like to meet you."

 _'He's not lying I can tell that much.'_

 _'You sure Shock?'_

He nodded to me and allowed me to get in first and he made his way to the driver's side.

"What are your names, I'm Cliffjumper but you can call me Cliff."

"Shock and this is Hope."

I just sat in silence then we approached a cliff head.

"Don't panic it opens."

Cliff said as the cliff opened into a hallway. When we entered the base, I noticed the same robots from yesterday, along with 3 other people.

"You kinda missed the run-down Hope."

I looked to see Raf along with the other boy from earlier who looked close to Shocks age and another girl a bit younger.

"Quick rundown these guys are Cybertronians and are here because war destroyed their planet."

 _Damn this girl talked fast._

"So, what does any of this have to do with us."

"A fair question jack, If Megatron return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic. Anyone seen as our ally could be in great danger. For now, however I think introduction are needed. I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots."

Optimus was the tallest bot in the room and he had a red and blue paint job.

The green one spoke up next.

"I'm Bulkhead."

"Call me Arcee."

From the voice and the body structure I assumed Arcee was a female.

"Cliffjumper."

 **"I'm Bumblebee."**

The others looked Confused guess they didn't understand him.

"He said his name is Bumblebee."

Raf and I answered together. They all kind of looked at us but let it slide. The bots were looking at us in shock though. Guess not everyone can understand him. We turned to the red and white bot who was standing at a large computer.

"My designation id Ratchet."

He said without looking away from the screen.

"I'm Miko."

The only other girl said.

"I'm Rafael but you can call me Raf."

"Jack."

"Shock."

"I'm Hope."

Once introductions were done a strong bad feeling hit me. Great that's never good.

-Somewhere in space

A jet flew through a spacebridge just above then planet earth and transformer.

"DECEPTICONS! I have returned."

 **And there we have it, thank you all for reading. I have great ideas for this story and cant wait to share them with you all. Until text time.**

 **BYE!**

 **edit 12/25/17**


	3. Darkness Rising Part 2

**Hello all I was able to finish typing this chapter today. I'm still working on chapter 3 though so ill have that up as soon as I'm done. Ill let you know updates may take anywhere form 1-3 weeks but ill do my best to get them out quickly.**

 **ENJOY!**

"And since you know of our existence, I fear as of last night the Decepticons know of yours. Hope after what you went through and did I fear you may be a main target. Miko, Shock you two are the only ones the Decepticons haven't seen yet."

I looked down to the ground.

 _Great now Shock is stuck on this because of me._

I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking over I saw Shock looking at me, worryingly.

 _'You ok?'_

I nodded

 _'I'm sorry you are stuck in this because of me.'_

I saw him smirk.

 _'You know you're stuck with me, and you did the right thing helping them. You know I'm here for you, always.'_

I smirked to and we were broken away from our Conversation when someone cleared their throat. Looking up I noticed everyone was looking at us. Before they could question us, Jack spoke up.

"Got it we spot any strange vehicles, call 911- can we go now?"

"Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in bots-wana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it."

 _Where had Miko been all my life._

"It is best that you five remain under our watch."

I looked up to see Arcee was now standing next to Optimus. Based on the look in her eyes I would assume they were together.

"Optimus will all due respect the human younglings are in as much danger here as anywhere! One of them is still a sparkling."

"Children/Sparkling!"

Jack and I said together.

"If they get underfoot they will go … Squish!"

He took a step forward to emphasize his point. Everyone took a step back except me.

"Try it buddy, let's see how it ends."

"Hope."

Shock came back up to me and turned so his back was to the bots facing me.

"Eyes."

He whispered, and I froze for a moment. Damn I forgot. Optimus looked back at Ratchet who was staring at me in shock.

"Then for the time being Ratchet we must watch where we step."

"Shouldn't be a problem for Hope."

Cliff spoke up and before anyone could ask more questions a light started flashing.

"What's that?"

" **Proximity sensor someone's up top."**

"Proximity sensor someone's up top."

Raf and I translated. We looked at each other then back to the bots. Ratchet turned back to the computer and pulled a video feed up.

"Its agent Fowler."

"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys."

Shock asked.

"Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside work, as he tends to visit when there are issues. It would be best if you do not meet him at this time."

With that we ran to the other side of the stairs and leaned against the wall hiding us from view. Jack was the closest to the stairs then Miko, Raf, Shock, then me.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three-hour traffic jam, and on a particular note numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car! So, anything you want to get off your tin chassis, Prime?"

This must be Fowler. I already don't like him. He was making me mad and he wasn't even yelling at me.

"We have the situation under Control, agent Fowler."

"They're, back aren't they?"

"If your referring to the Decepticons I have doubts they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon."

I had to force myself to stop listening, close my eyes, and breath slowly to calm myself.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"HOPE!"

I jumped as I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I saw Shock."

"Eyes."

Before I registered what, he meant Miko noticed and had to say something.

"Dude what happened to your eyes?"

I looked around and saw everyone looking at me. I started shaking scared at what was going to happen. Ratchet stepped forward and lowered his had wanting me to get one. In my panicked state I moved behind Shock, grabbed his arm and hid my face in his back.

"Shock?"

I whispered.

"What happened?"

Arcee questioned.

 _'We should tell them, they're going to find out eventually.'_

"Ok."

Shock turned to face me bending down to my level. I'm sure he could see the fear in my eyes as he placed his hands on either side of my face to get a good look at my eyes.

"There brownish-red not too bad."

Shock said out loud and I nodded.

"Could we get an explanation?"

Bulkhead asked. Shock sighed and stood removing his hands for my face and turned to face everyone. I looked up at them and immediately thought the ground was more interesting.

"Let's say we aren't… normal kids. She told me you saw her shield yesterday Cliff. Her eyes change from their normal black color closer to red the madder she gets until they are a crimson red, which has only happened once when she lost her temper."

I could feel all eyes on me and I hated it.

"What about you and what else can she do?"

Arcee asking with a bit of bite I her voice causing me to flinch.

"I have enhanced strength ad teleportation. We both have telepathy, advanced healing, and our energies can Connect."

I could barely hear Jack whisper 'that's freaky' to the others. I felt Shock place his hand on my shoulder, but it did little to reassure me. Before anyone to say anything, the computer started beeping.

"Optimus were picking up an energon signal."

"Then let us see to this signal."

The others walked up the stairs to the platform while I stayed where I was. I only moved so I could lean against the wall out of the way.

"Shock how trained are you in Hope in your ability's and weapons?"

"Hand to hand combat, my preferred weapons of choice are guns and swords. Hope here prefers swords, bo staffs, throwing knives, and can use her energy as weapons weather its direct Contact or projectile, also our energies can be used as a power source, hers much stronger than mine. Why?"

I guess Jack was above me because I could hear him say 'even freakier.' Now all I want to do is leave.

"Would you two like to accompany us. I would like to see your skills. Shock stay with Cliffjumper, Hope with Arcee."

I looked up to see the look Arcee was giving me. It seemed to be a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. Then everyone transformed, and Shock came over to me.

"Give us one moment."

Then we were at his house.

"Change and grab your weapons."

I nodded and headed to my room. Quickly I changed into a tank top and shorts. Sliding on my combat boots, I slip my boot knife in them. Placed a set of throwing knives on my left arm. Grabbing my combat belt placing collapsible swords on it and my collapsible bo staff, with Concealable blades on the end, on my back in its holster. Grabbing my leather fingerless gloves, I ran out to meet Shock. He had on shorts a tank top, his combat belt housing many guns with a sword on his back. Placing his hand back on my shoulder we were back a base. I ran over to Arcee and got on.

"Ready kid?"

I nodded, and we headed to go through the large arch I felt myself start shaking a little.

"Relax its called a ground bridge kinda like teleporting."

I nodded again, and I hear her sigh guess me not talking is getting on her nerves. When we exited the bridge, we were in a mine. As told I stayed with Arcee. Before long the battle started. This weird Con approached us, and he had purple eyes and his movements were slow and uncalculated. I sliced his ankle causing a purple substance to come out and splash on my arm. Arcee shot the Con then stabbed him in his neck and I saw the same splash on her as well.

"Prime."

We looked up to see a silver Con on top if some ledge.

"Starscream."

"I'd stick around but I'm squeamish."

With that he dropped a cylinder looking thing and took off.

"The joints going to blow!"

Bulkhead yelled.

"Autobots, roll out."

With that everyone transformed, and I hopped on Arcee. I heard the explosion start and saw it was very close to Optimus, so I threw a shield up around us for protection. I saw the ground bridge open and just like that we were back at base. I got off Arcee, so she could transform and moved to the side, she followed.

"Cutting it close what happened?"

"Arcee, Hope, I noticed something off about one of the drones you two fought."

My head started to spin as they talked.

"I'm not sure something was off but…"

Next thing I know I was on the ground.

"ARCEE/HOPE!"

I heard Optimus and Shock yell. Shock ran over to me and placed my head in his lap.

"Hop talk to me are you ok?"

"Dizzy."

"Arcee, Sweetspark, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine just dizzy."

Ratchet scanned Arcee and found the substance that splashed on her earlier. He turned to me and scanned me. I slowly raised my left arm that has the substance on in.

"What is this?"

"Not sure the drone was leaking it."

Ratchet scraped some off Arcee for a sample.

"Go take a decontamination bath, both of you, now."

I felt Arcee pick me up. We entered a chamber, and within a moment I felt better. She handed me to Bee and we went back to the main room. He sat me down next to Shock on the platform.

"Optimus, I hate to bug but no bars."

Jack said holding up his phone.

"A security precautions. The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

"Well if I don't call my mom like now I'm pretty sure the cope will be out looking for me."

"Have you broken the law?"

"Curfew its after 10PM."

My eyes widened at that. I didn't go back last night, and it was past my time tonight.

"Shock."

He looked at me as relaxation dawned on him.

"Earth customs I hadn't Considered but the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead accompany Miko home."

"Awesome my host parents will freak."

"And maintain covert surveillance, in vehicle mode."

"Curbside duty, got it."

Miko sulked over to Bulkhead.

"Bumblebee you'll accompany Raf. Cliffjumper with Shock. Ratchet…"

"Busy."

"Arcee you will accompany Jack."

"Oh, still dizzy."

"Your fine says your physician."

She sighed and went over to Jack. They all transformed, and their charges got in/on, I gave Shock my weapons to take back and put away.

 _'Let me know if you need me.'_

I nodded and looked down as they left.

"Hope, if its ok, I will take you home."

"Optimus don't you think you have enough to deal with."

Ratchet said from his place. That just made me feel horrible, I don't want to be a burden to anyone.

"It is fine Ratchet."

He transformed, and I got in his passenger seat. The drive was quiet so until Optimus broke it.

"What is on your mind little one? Something seems to be bothering you."

"I'm sorry if I'm a burden to you all Optimus."

"Hope never think you are a burden on us. I can tell you, that you are no such thing."

"If I may ask, what is going on between you and Arcee? I've seen how you act around each other."

"Arcee is my sparkmate which is the equivalent to my wife."

I nodded and didn't say anything else. When we arrived at 'my home' he parked on the side of the road. I sat there for a moment looking at the house not wanting to go in. I saw a car in the driveway and lights on inside.

"Are you ok Hope?"

"Yeah, fine thanks for the ride Optimus."

"Of course. I'll be here to pick you up in the morning."

I nodded and got out. When I reached the house, I heard Optimus drive away. I opened the door and entered. Once the door closed I felt someone roughly grab my hair.

"And where have we been?"

I was turned around to face Michel and he looked pissed.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

I remained silent and was rewarded with a knee to the gut. I coughed as he let me fall to the floor. I'm not sure how long I laid there as he kicked me and punched me. When he finally finished it hurt to move.

"Now go to your room you waste of space."

As he walked away, and I painfully got up I heard him mumble, 'only foster you for the money.'

Once upstairs I looked over my injuries and saw lots of brises forming.

 _They should be healed by late morning._

I laid on my 'bed' and curled up into a ball. My 'bed' was just an old mattress on the floor with a thin blanket full of holes, and a pillow case stuffed with old papers. As I laid there I could only thank whatever god there was that Michel was only my foster dad. I never knew my real parents, I was taken to the orphanage in Jasper when I was a baby. With that I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 **And there we have it. Please leave me a review and let me what you thought. I love reading them. Until next time all.**

 **BYE!**

 **edit 12/25/17**


	4. Darkness Rising Part 3

**Hello reader, I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving(if you celebrate, if not I hope you all have a great week). I was able to finish getting this chapter written and type so here you are. Thanks you so much to all those who favorited this and followed this story.**

 _ **Reviews**_

Twobit: Thank you so much for being the first review. I saw that my autocorrect was changing that and I already edited the other chapters fixing it so thank you so much for letting me know. Also I'm very happy you are liking this story so far.

 **Well here is the next chapter.**

I was woken up the next morning by Michel beating on my door.

"Get up your worthless child. The orphanage wants you back."

I heard him walk away from the door. Getting up was painful, but not as bad as last night. As I sat up my cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hope this is Optimus. I just wanted to inform you that I'm on my way to get you for school."

Crud I completely forgot.

"Um, I'm not going to school today. I'm moving. I'll still be in Jasper, but I have to pack."

"Alright call this line if you need me."

With that the call ended. I sighed getting up, going over to the closet and grabbing my duffel bag. I placed my toiletries, and what little clothing I had here in it. I zipped up the half full bag leaving the room. When I got downstairs a lady from the orphanage motioned for me to follow her. Exiting the house, we approached her car and left. Once we arrived we entered the building.

"Go place your bag in your room and head outside the others are already out there."

Silently I did as I was told. When I got outside I saw everyone playing and laughing. I went over to my usual spot sitting against the building, pulled my legs up to my chest, and rested my chin on my knees.

 **Arcee POV**

After dropping the kids off at school Cliff and I went on patrol. Optimus had informed me about Hope not attending school and their Conversation last night. I was planning to talk with her later about her thinking she was a burden to us. She is just a sparkling she should have to be worrying or thinking like that. Shock seemed to act a little off when I told him.

"Arcee you ok, you seem distracted?"

"Yeah just thinking about Hope."

"What about her?"

"Doesn't she seem, I don't know off to you?"

"No, she seems like a kid that's scared she's going to hurt someone, and afraid what others think."

We were silent for a while when we pulled over to stop a moment. We stopped behind Jaspers Orphanage and was all the kids playing outside.

"Arcee look, left corner against the building."

Looking over I saw a young girl with familiar red highlights. She was sitting away from the other children with her legs pulled up to her chest staring at the ground.

"Hope?"

I spoke nothing above a whisper. Why was she here, I thought she told Optimus she was moving? Then I saw a group of boys approach her.

"Oh, look the mute freak is back. Told you it wouldn't last long. No one wants to keep a worthless, burden around."

She didn't respond but you could see her fall further into the tight ball she was in.

 **: Arcee what's wrong. I'm getting anger and sadness from you?:**

"Hope come on, lets head to the school to fix your paperwork."

The lady that called her went back inside the building. As she got up one of the boys grabbed her hair while another punched her in the abdomen. She fell to the ground coughing. Using the wall as support she got up and entered the building.

 **: ARCEE!:**

 **: O…Optimus…:**

 **: My love what is wrong?:**

I sent him a data pack of what happened, and I felt his sadness, anger, and Concern over the bond.

 **: She's an orphan.:**

 **: Optimus, we need to talk with her. The look in her eyes looked haunted that's why she apologized for being a burden. I don't want to think how many times she's been told she is such.:**

 **: We will Arcee, once we have a chance we will.:**

 **Hope POV**

The meeting at the school lasted the rest of the day. When we exited the school I saw Shock, the lady saw him to and looked at me.

"Go ahead well see you back later."

I nodded and headed over to him. Jack, Raf, and Miko weren't there yet.

"Your back there aren't you?"

I nodded, and he hugged me. I felt tears forming but I held them back. We broke apart when Cliff pulled up.

"Want to go with us or base?"

"Base please."

The ride to base was silent. I had a feeling Cliff wanted to say or ask something, but he didn't. when we arrived, I jumped out and Shock and Cliff left. I saw Ratchet working so I went up to the platform where I could see what he was doing.

"Hi, Ratchet."

I said quietly he nodded to me and went back to working. I saw the substance from yesterday on a slide. When he moved it to place it under a microscope some fell on a broken piece of equipment.

"Um, Ratchet."

"Not now, busy."

I sighed and made my way down to the floor where the equipment piece laid. When I got closer I noticed it starting to twitch.

"Ratchet."

"Hope I'm busy."

The thing got up and moved around, kinda like a spider. When it saw me, it charged. Quickly I threw up a shield to stop it. it smashed into it, realizing something was there it started ramming into the shield. I was struggling to keep my shield up. My arms started to shake, vision starting to blur, and I couldn't catch my breath. I fell to one knee.

"RATCHET!"

"What Hope, what is so impo… BY THE ALLSPARK!"

As he spoke my shield broke and I completely fell to my hands and knees. I looked up to see the little spider thing charge at me. I put up my arm for at least some protection and felt a thing on it a moment later. I felt myself being picked up and saw Ratchet. I laid in the palm of his hand trying to catch my breath. Around him I heard the scampering of that thing.

"I needed that!"

 _Well guess it broke something Ratchet needed._

I heard a blaster shoot and sat up to see Optimus. He came over and stepped on it.

"And stay broken. Now what on earth could have caused that?"

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet. Dark energon."

He looked down at me. My vision had cleared, I finally caught my breath, I still felt a little shaky, but I was ok.

"Hope are you ok, your bleeding?"

"I'm ok, that thing cut my arm and I'm a little shaky from my shield breaking, but I'll be ok."

He hears a honk and turned to toward the entrance. The others had arrived and were laughing and seemed like they had fun. As they got off/out of their guardians I motioned for ratchet to put me down. When he did Shock noticed my arm and quickly approached. I saw him look at my arm.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

He nodded and calmed down a bit.

"Autobots, prepare to…"

"Roll out."

Arcee finished.

"Remain here. Ratchet you'll come with me. Arcee we will be outside communications range for some time so I'm putting you in charge."

Miko looked over to Bulkhead.

"Dude your biggest. You should be in charge."

"Err, he never picks me."

"Optimus with all so respect, playing bodyguard is one think baby sitting's another. Besides Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My skills may be rusty, but my hearing is as sharp as ever."

"For the moment love its only reconnaissance,"

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee much has changed in the last 24 hours & we need to adapt. Ratchet bridge us out."

"Just be careful, ok?"

Arcee kissed Optimus's cheek plate and he nodded in response.

Once they were gone Jack turned to Arcee.

"So, what's on the activities list?"

"I'm going on patrol."

"But Optimus said to stay put."

"When you're in-charge Cliff you can call the shots. Bee with me."

 **"What, oh fine."**

"Bulkhead you're in charge."

With that Arcee and Bee left. I saw Miko go take her guitar out of her case. I made my way up to the platform and sat at the railing with my legs dangling over the edge. I pulled out my phone and headphones. I plugged them in and hit shuffle. I leaned my head down on the railing and closed my eyes listening to Away by Breaking Benjamin.

 _'Hope problem.'_

I opened my eyes and looked down.

"That's still a little freaky that you two can do that."

Miko said. Around us there was the green light of the proximity alarm.

"Quick hide."

Cliff yelled. I ran down the stairs to Cliff. Shock and I hid behind his foot while the others hid behind Bulkheads foot.

"PRIME!"

"Agent Fowler he's not here, no one's here except Cliff and I of course."

"Well where did he go. No don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini-mall! Now I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word 'handle' means, so you tell Prime…"

I hear a screeching from Mikos' guitar.

"Since when are you bots' electric."

I looked over to see Jack shrug and walk out from behind Bulkheads foot, everyone followed his lead.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off the deep end. Wait, don't tell me your running a day-care center?!"

I didn't hear what the others were saying, I was too busy death staring Fowler.

"Ok let's move all five of you. I'm taking you into federal custody, it's for your own protection."

Shock stood in front of me protectively as Bulkhead and Cliffjumper put their feet in front of us all.

"Were protecting them."

"Is that so, well maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the pentagon."

 _'I really don't like this guy Shock.'_

 _'Agreed.'_

We must have missed what happened because when we looked back Fowler was gone.

 **Optimus POV**

Ratchet and I were walking in a dull creepy area.

"Optimus what so we hope to find here?"

"The site of the largest Cybertronian battlefield on this galaxy."

"On earth! You must be joking!"

"Do you recall the period in the late war, when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off world?"

"Of course, it's the reason energon deposits exist on worlds such as this one."

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one. And I fear Megatrons memory is as long as history."

 **Hope POV**

Not long after Fowler left an alarm started blaring. I covered my ears due to the volume, as did Raf. Shock places his hands over mine in an attempt to help. Bulkhead approached the Console and hit a button causing the alarm to stop.

"It's an S.O.S. from Fowler."

Bulkhead looked at the Console Confused.

"Did you trace it.?"

Raf asked in Concern.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh well."

"Seriously! I know he's a jerk, but the Cons may have him."

Shock was at a loss of what to do the look on his face giving him away.

"But we lost the transmission."

"Maybe I can help."

Raf went over to his bag and pulled out his laptop.

"About 5 years ago the Government started microchipping their agents, like owners do with pets."

We all looked at him astonished.

"What? I was it on TV. Anyway, if I can hack into the Feds mainframe I can pinpoint Fowlers coordinates."

"Dude, you can hack, but you're like 2 years old."

"12. And a quarter. Got it. Latitude 39.5, longitude 116.9."

"Ok wait here, Shock, Jack you're in charge."

Cliff said as they disappeared through the bridge.

"Well guess we have the run of the place. Miko? Miko?"

 **Bulkhead POV**

Once we exited the ground bridge we took cover once seeing the Cons ship.

"At least we're in the right place."

"Alright what's the plan?"

I heard the familiar voice of my charge. Looking over I was Miko hiding behind a rock.

"Miko."

A drone pointed his blaster at her.

"Go I'll cover you."

Cliff told me. I charged over pushing him away from her tackling him to the ground. I heard Miko yell for me to 'hold him still' as she hit his helm with a rock. Quickly I picked her up and moved her out of harm's way, at least for the time being.

"Miko look away."

"But..."

"Turn your head away."

I plunged my servo into where the drone's spark chamber should be ripping wires, that worked as a spark would, from his frame. I grabbed Miko and too cover. I looked over to see 3 drone's offline drones and Cliffjumper coming over to me.

"I got your back Bulk."

"Thanks, but were going to need back up. Arcee, Bumblebee do you read?"

"Loud and clear Bulk."

"Cliff and I have a situation."

"Bulkhead their children, humans, one of them I still a sparkling. Just do whatever."

Oh, she's going to be pissed.

"Fowler was taken by Cons, after discovering the kids, Cliff and I are at the Cons ship to save him but Miko followed us."

There was a pause.

"You're where! She's where!"

Yep she's pissed.

"We'll be there soon."

With that the com ended.

 **Hope POV**

"What should we do? Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper may not even relies she followed them."

Raf was panicking. He stopped and looked at the computer screen.

"Look their coordinates are still locked in."

"Hope."

Shock looked at me and threw two of my retractable swords to me I placed one in each of my front pockets as did Shock.

"Hope and I will go. You two stay here."

With that we ran to the bridge. When we came out the other side we saw a large ship that I assumed was the Decepticons ship.

"Are your bones vibrating?"

We turned to see jack and Raf had followed us.

"I told you to stay."

"You there."

We turned to see a drone approached us. Shock and I got prepared for a fight I could only hope we could win.

 **Optimus POV**

As we walked we heard the sound of a jet heading towards us.

"For once in my life, Optimus I had hoped you were wrong."

Looking up we saw Megatron transform and land on a ledge.

"Optimus! Been well! I see you brought your trusty watchdog I thought he would be Condolencing in a scrap yard by now."

"Why don't you invite him down for a chat."

"I know why you are here Megatron."

"Hardly a surprise Optimus. After all you and I have been at this a long time. And your time has come to an end!"

He pulled out a shard of what appeared to be dark energon and threw it to the ground. After a moment the ground began cracking.

"Rise, my army!"

Megatron yelled and undead Cybertronians began rising from the earth,

"By the allspark!"

Ratchet whispered in what I couldn't tell was fear of astonishment.

"Behold the power of dark energon!"

Megatron commanded his army. All I could think was.

 _Scrap._

 **And there you go everyone the bots are starting to see a little of what is going on with Hope. Please leave me a review I love reading them. also don't forget to follow so you know when I update. I will tell you it may be a little but till I update I have finals coming up for school and have to study but as soon as I get it ready I will update it. Thanks for understanding guys have a great day/week.**

 **BYE!**

 **edit 12/25/17**


	5. Darkness Rising Part 4

**Hello all, I am back with the next chapter. Thank you all who have favorited and followed this story.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Optimus POV**

The undead Cybertronians were rising out of the earth.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors, and his own."

"Even the dead are not free from his warmongering."

We looked when Megatron yelled.

"At last symbiosis, I can feel it. I possess complete Control over my army. Destroy them."

"Optimus, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them?"

I was growing nervous but refused to show it. Ratchet have a very valid point. Even so I didn't want Ratchet to get hurt.

"Ratchet, retreat! Bridge yourself back to base."

"No, I shall stand with you Optimus. You may require a medic when this is over."

I brought out my blaster and began shooting. My shots not doing much, Ratchet having better luck.

"I recommend dissection. The smaller the pieces, the better."

"Sound advice old friend."

I changed from my blasters to my swords and began slicing.

"I have mastered dark energon. When you fall, Optimus you to shall join my army. Once you fall I shall peruse that strange femme sparkling that posed a threat to my vehicons. What power she possesses will be mine!"

 **Hope POV**

 _What the hell have we gotten into._

I thought as we stood ready for a fight. Shock and I each had our swords out in a protective stance with Raf and Jack behind us. Before the drone could attack, Bulk and Cliff rammed him and ordered us in. Shock and I got into Cliff while Raf and jack got into Bulk.

"Thanks guys."

I said, Cliff responded first.

"What are you all doing here. We told you to stay at base."

"We came here looking for Miko have you seen her?"

"What does she look like."

Jacks voice drifted through the speakers, then Mikos' did. We came to a stop behind a bolder. The doors on both of them opened.

"Out you go, and for the love of Primus wait here."

Bulkhead replied before the two took off. Looking around we didn't see Miko. Again. We looked up to see many drones laying lifeless on the ship. Both bots looked over to us.

"Where's Miko?"

We saw him look down at his chest plate and open it. What looked like Miko popped out, however more drones showed up and they disappeared into the ship.

"Think they forgot about us?"

Just as Raf asked we heard the sound of drones approaching. Shock and I were ready. Once they were close enough we charged, I started slashing their ankles. I only got a few slashes in before I felt myself get picked up. I saw Raf and Jack get picked up by a different drone, and the one holding me was also holding Shock. I noticed the sword he had been using had fallen when he was grabbed. I took mine and stabbed the drone's wrist in hopes he would drop me. He screamed in pain and instead of letting me go he squeezed me. We entered the ship and we began heading down a hall way.

"Bring the three mechs to the bridge. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

"What of the femme?"

"She is to be taken to the med-bay and await lord Megatrons return. He has plans for her."

We didn't make it much father until we heard familiar engines. Looking we saw Bee and Arcee had arrived. Bee slid, ramming into the Cons which caused them to drop us. He transformed and caught Raf and Jack, while Arcee caught Shock and me.

"Bumblebee!"

Raf said after he was placed down, he ran over and hugged his hand. Arcee knelt down to place Shock and I on the ground.

"We appreciate you clearing the front door for us. But storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list."

We heard footsteps approaching from another hallway that intersected ours. Arcee motioned for us to keep quiet and took point. She rounded the corner.

"Friendly!"

"Hello!"

"Hey!"

We rounded the corner and saw Bulk and Cliff with Miko.

"Brought the humans, uh?"

Bulk motioned to Miko.

"You try getting them to stay behind."

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

"He's in the brig."

Raf and jack answered together.

 **Optimus POV**

"Optimus, this prolonged exposure to dark energon is sapping our strength."

"We cannot falter now."

"After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game. My legion, Finish them!"

 **Hope POV**

The bots just finished taking out some drones. We came to a room and Arcee entered first.

"Clear."

She looked at us as we entered.

"Wait here."

 **"Alone."**

"There slowing us down and are easy targets. They'll be alright in here, as long as they stay put."

With that they left to find Fowler. Miko and Jack started arguing so I walked away to take a look around. I saw a computer screen that looked like some kind of schematic. The others approached and Raf looked at it.

"It's important. Really important. We've got to get this to Optimus."

"How do you know it isn't a recipe for space nachos."

Sometimes I just want to smack that girl.

"It's some kind of schematic. No idea for what, I can't read it."

I said taking a picture of the screen. Raf took his bag off, placing it on the ground and taking out a jump drive.

"I have a drive we could save it to, but I don't see a port anywhere."

Then we heard the familiar loud footsteps. Looking in the direction we hear them we saw a Con heading towards us.

"Hide!"

Jack snapped. He, Miko, and Shock ran to the one side of the room, while Raf and I ran the other. Right as we got to a hiding spot Raf turned around ad ran back realizing he forgot his back pack. He got to it and had it slung over his shoulder when the Con spotted him. He drew out his blaster and started approaching Raf.

"Raf! Run!"

I yelled running to him as he ran, and the Con started shooting at him. When I was close I put a shield up around Raf to stop him from getting hurt. I pulled out my other sword from my pocket hitting the button for the blade to extend.

"Shock, let's go."

I charged at the Con going for his ankles.

"You insect!"

I heard a bang and looking over to see Shock with one of his pistols.

 _'Keep him busy Shock.'_

 _'Got you.'_

While Shock kept him busy I quickly scaled his armor. Once I reached his neck I stabbed my sword into it, dragging it. Blue fluid, that I guessed was energon started pouring out the wound. The energon splattered on my arm where that spider thing had cut me earlier, but I didn't think much of it. I gripped his armor as he fell backwards and when he was about halfway to the ground I jumped and rolled on the ground. Shock nodded smiling at me while the others stood in amazement.

"Nice landing."

"Thanks. We need to move before more show up."

That snapped them back to reality and we ran to the door. Once we exited the room we heard another Con start chasing us. We then saw he bots heading to us. Bulkhead transformed and jumped over us tackling the Con. The others stopped, Miko and Raf got into Bee, Jack got on Arcee, and Shock and I got into Cliff.

"I told you to stay put."

Quickly we made our way out of the warship and back to base, where Fowler was set up on a Gurney. I felt my arm start to burn but didn't want to say anything. I concluded that I would tell Ratchet once they got back. Before long Optimus called for a bridge. When that came through Ratchet was holding his arm They went to med bay and came out a few minutes later and Ratchet had what looked like a brace on. Everything that happened was explained to Optimus. When we got to the part where Shock and I took down the Con everyone looked at us in amazement. Once explanations were done Optimus looked at Bulk and Cliff.

"Bulkhead, Cliffjumper you experienced poor judgment letting the humans accompany you."

"It won't happen again Optimus… I promise."

Cliff nodded in agreement.

"But it wasn't their fault."

Miko argued before anyone could say anything.

"I got a picture of some kind of schematic while we were on the ship."

I raised my hurt and only to have pain shoot up it, so I transferred my phone to my other hand and raised it, so Optimus could look at the picture.

"Ratchet take a look, it could be of importance to Megatron."

Ratchet approached to take a look.

"I can work on I better on the main computer."

Raf asked for my phone and went to work. Miko was exited and was explaining what happened in the room.

"It was so awesome!"

Jack had apparently had enough.

"Miko, Raf was almost killed. Not to mention an 11-year-old girl managed to take down a large robot with her freaky abilities."

"First its Cybertronian. Second, we all could have been killed, you, me, Raf, Shock, Hope, even them. Third, leave Hope along about her powers, thanks to her Raf was safe. She saved all of our lives on the ship. Plus, Shock has powers to and it doesn't make them freaky it makes them… unique."

Miko argued.

"Well if this was an average day with the Autobots I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore."

"Jack putting you in horns way was never our intention. However, it is no longer the safety of you five that is at risk but the safety of all human kind. we will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

Ratchet spoke up from the computer.

"No point in long goodbyes here's the door."

Jack looks back at us, Raf had finished getting Ratchet the pic off my phone.

"Come on Raf."

Raf looked back at Bee then back to Jack.

"I'll be ok Jack. See you at school."

"Sure thing."

He walked to the bridge, where Arcee was standing.

"I know you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down."

She had a hint of sadness in her voice as Jack disappeared into the vortex as Ratchet shut it down.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, take Miko, Raf, and Shock home."

They nodded and transformed. Shock gave me a hug before he got into Cliff and they left.

"Hope why did you not tell us you were injured?"

Optimus asked which caught Ratchets attention.

"What?!"

He yelled causing me to flinch. As he approached me I saw he looked mad and my instincts took over and I began backing away, afraid he would hurt me. Arcee who was still in the room in her previous spot noticed and looked at Ratchet.

"Ratchet, I think your scaring her."

He then noticed I was backing away and stopped. I was shaking, and my arm was burning more. Arcee slowly made her way over to me. When I started backing up again she stopped.

"Hope, its ok little one."

When I stopped moving she continued forward. Once she was close enough she bends down and carefully picked me up. As she stood she held me to her chest. I felt something warm as I leaned against her, there was a pulsing feeling that was calming and comforting. As she held me Ratchet tried again to approach me. I felt a tingling sensation. I looked up to Arcee to see her looking at me, worry in her eyes.

"Are you ok now?"

I nodded.

"Hope?"

I looked to see Ratchet and Optimus close to us the same worry in their eyes.

"Sorry I never liked yelling, I didn't mean to freak out."

I said in a quiet voice just above a whisper.

 _Why and I so weak, maybe this is why my parents didn't want me._

Optimus bent down some and rubbed one of his fingers over my head.

"It is ok little one. Though I do have a question, but I fell it can wait until a later time. For now, though I believe it is time to get you home for some rest it has been a busy day."

When I didn't respond Arcee spoke up.

"Hope why don't you stay her tonight, that way Ratchet can take care of that arm."

I looked up and smiled a bit nodding. Arcee followed Ratchet to med bay where she sat me on a metal table. Ratchet cleaned and bandaged my arm, but once he was done my eyes started drooping guess I am more tired than I though. I heard Arcee chuckle and pick me up.

"I think someone is ready for recharge."

I could tell she put me back where I was earlier due to the pulsing and warmth. The only conclusion I could come to was that, that was her equivalent to our heart. As we walked into the main room I could feel myself begin to fall into sleep, so I just let the darkness take me.

 **Ratchet POV**

After I attended to Hopes arm I began looking over the schematic the kids retrieved. As I looked it over I also had my computer running over the scans I took of Hope. Looking at a specific part I realized what the Cons were building.

"It can't be, Optimus! These are engineering specs for a space-time vortex generator."

"Megatron is building a space bridge. If he hasn't already."

Bulkhead arrived just then.

"The sooner he leaves the better."

I looked at him.

"Bulkhead a space bridge runs in two directions."

"Megatron may not be using it to leave earth. But to bring through his conquering army. The 'main event' he referred to."

"But the only place Megatron could recruit that many fallen warriors…"

"Precisely. Cybertron."

Just then the computer started beeping. I went over to look at Hopes scans.

"By the Allspark!"

 **I know a little cliffhanger but, u couldn't resist. Please take the time to leave me a review, I haven't seen any since chapter 3. I really love reading them but please remember any flames will be ignored. Thanks for reading guys don't forget to favorite and follow this story so you know when I upload. Until next time.**

 **BYE!**

 **edit 12/25/17**


	6. Darkness Rising Part 5

**Hello all and Happy Holidays. I know this on took some time but my family is in the middle of moving but I didn't want to wait till after new years to here we are. I hope everyone has a nice Christmas and if you don't celebrate it I hope you have a Happy Holiday season. Please leave me some reviews guys, I'm disappointed that I have only had one. I want to hear what you guys think of this story. with this chapter the Darkness rising arc is finished so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Optimus POV**

After Ratchet shared his findings, I checked on Hope to find her still sleeping. I then noticed Arcee was gone.

 _I guess she went to our quarters to recharge._

I made my way to our shared quarters. Once I arrived I punched in the code and entered the room to find Arcee siting on our berth holding her helm in her servos. I went over and sat beside her, placing a servo on her shoulder plate.

"What is wrong Arcee?"

"I can't stop thinking about Hope. I mean seeing her at the orphanage, when those boys approached her. I mean we all saw her fight, she can defend herself, but she didn't. You should have seen her sitting outside the building. She just sat there while the other younglings laughed and played, paying her no mind. She looked no defeated, alone, scared,…broken. There has to be something we can do?"

I knew what she was suggestion and I agreed. I saw the data pack she sent me, and I couldn't believe what I saw. No sparkling should have to be put through that.

"I will speak with agent Fowler soon about the matter."

She hugged me thanking me. We laid down on our berth and I held her close to me as we both drifted off into recharge.

 **Hope POV**

As I woke up I relied I wasn't in my room at the orphanage. I panicked before I remembered I was at base. I looked at my phone to see it was 7:47, school started at 8. I quickly got off the couch at Ratchet entered the room.

"What's the rush."

"School started in a few Minutes."

He chuckled.

"Relax, I'm not letting you go to school today, I want to keep an optic on you."

I nodded and sat back on the couch. I took out my headphones to listen to music. After a while of music and me zoning out I took off my headphones and saw Ratchet and Optimus at the computer, so I went over to see what they were doing. When I got to the railing Optimus saw me and smiled lightly.

"Hello Hope, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks. What are you two doing?"

Ratchet stopped and looked over to me.

"We are currently trying to locate the Decepticons space bridge.:

"Is that what we the schematic was of on the Cons ship?"

"Yes, speaking of which, based on the scans took of you, you seem to have a small amount of energon in your body. If you feel discomfort or pain come, see me immediately. Energon is poisonous to humans but, for some reason it is not affecting you negatively but that can change at any moment. I wasn't to scan you at least once a day for a minimum of a week to be safe."

I nodded and looked at my phone to see it was already 2:30. Guess I was zoned out for a while.

"Hey Ratchet would you mind bridging me to Shocks.?"

He nodded and activated the bridge. Once I entered I was in Shocks living room. Quickly I exited the house and headed back to the orphanage. I knew the main caretaker would be pissed. When I arrived, I entered the front door to see her waiting on me, Beth, the main care taker for this hell

"And where have you been?"

"Out."

"Watch your tone young lady. You already get punishment for not returning by curfew or at all for that matter, but I got a call from your school saying you were absent."

She came up and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the punishment room downstairs near 'the box.' I fought her as much as I could without showing the strength a girl my age should have. She drugs me into the room and took me over the stake wooden stake near a wall with metal shackles attached to it. The stake, floor and wall were all caked with dried blood from previous people. She chained me, so my back was facing her. I heard a loud crack that had me fighting harder against the chains. Pain exploding on my back causing me to stop struggling and cry out in pain. Then again, and again, and again. She had struck me at least 15 times and I could feel liquid dripping down my back. Finally, after what seemed like forever she stopped.

"Now I think some time in the box will do you some good."

She unchained me and took me to the door a little down the hall. Opening it she all but threw me in and closed the door. The room was wet with moisture and the only light was from the window on the door that had a cover that could be slid closed from the outside. There was no bed, blankets, no warmth. She slowly closed the cover on the window taking the light with her leaving me in a cold dark room thinking no one would find me and that I may die here. I didn't think I would last long so I closed off my energy to Shock, so he couldn't contact me. I didn't want to him to get his hopes up of coming to rescue me and then me not make it that long. Might as well save him the pain after everything he has done for me it was the least I could do. I just hope he forgets about me and moves on, I'm not worth him worrying over. I could feel my vision start to fade and I could hear water dripping on the floor.

 _I'm sorry._

Was all I though then I fell into darkness.

 **Shock POV**

Once we were released from school we made our way to base. I asked Ratchet where Hope was, and he said she asked to be bridged to my house. Maybe she wanted to shower and change or she was tired and wanted to rest. Ratchet had announced that he had fond the location of the space bridge. Before the bots left Arcee returned with Jack. Soon the bots bridged to space to stop Megatron.

"Autobots transform and granitize."

"Don't look down, or up, or left."

I smirked at Bulkheads statement.

"So Megatron's packing enough dark energon to raise Cybertrons dead?"

Arcee asked.

"And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the space bridge, nothing gets in or out."

They were silent for a moment, then Arcee asked.

"Well, what are they waiting for?"

"It appears the Decepticons have sustained damage to their interstellar navigation drive."

"Hey, that's my handiwork."

"Great job Bulkhead."

"So, if the Cons can't pinpoint Cybertron wont they be looking for a remote way of locating it?"

I asked, I think Ratchet rolled his optics.

"From what I know of earths technology, I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron., many light years away."

"What about a bunch of linked radio telescope dishes?"

"Like the giant-sized array in Texas."

Raf and I stated together.

"Ep,ep,ep! This is not child's play."

"Good thinking Raf and Shock. Ratchet have agent Fowler alert the array team to the security hazard."

"You, soldier1 Your out of uniform! Put on some pants!"

With that h fell back onto the cot unconscious. Raf turned back to his laptop.

"That may be a challenge."

Ratchet said then Raf hit his fists on either side of his computer.

"I can't get passed the arrays firewalls there to thick."

"They looked to me and I held my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, Hopes the smart one, I'm usually the strength guy."

"You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?"

Ratchet sounded shocked.

"maybe, if I could get in."

He responded.

"Wait Raf what if we could get you all the way in? Like inside the building in?"

Jack suggested.

"I could log into their network on the other side of the firewall."

Optimus's voice drifted through the com.

"The risk is to great, the Decepticons will be there. Perhaps even on sight."

I looked to the screen.

"Optimus with all do respect this is bigger than the safety of five human, even if Hope is not here. Plus, ill be with them to help keep them safe nothing will happen to them if I can help it."

"Yeah, if we let the Cons win, were fragged along with everyone else on our planet."

Miko piped in.

"Raf?"

Optimas asked. Raf looked at me with slight fear in his eyes, then that changed to a look that carried more confidence.

"I want to give it a shot. I trust Shock to look after us."

Next think I know we exited the ground bridge at the array. We navigated through the building until we came to a computer room. Raf jumped on the computer and logged in.

"I'm in and so are the Decepticons."

I had a bad feeling about this.

"How can you tell?"

Jack asked.

"Schematics, like the ones we saw on the ship, but this time I can download it."

He held up a USB and plugged it in.

"It has to be the space bridge."

We were silent fir a while just watching Raf work.

"So, what happens when then Cons realize their being punked?"

Jack asked.

"Even if they see I'm in the system they won't know I'm in the house."

"Yeah Jack the Cons are probably like a million miles away."

Miko replied. I took my sword out of my pocket as my bad feeling grew.

"Guys I have a really bad feeling."

Next thing I know Miko screamed. I turned to see some kind of tentacle with Miko and Jack hanging on. I ran to it only to get thrown to the wall hitting my head pretty hard, Miko and Jack were sent flying not long after. The thing went for Raf who jumped up grabbing his USB. I saw Miko go after it with an ax.

"MIKO DON'T!"

She made a slice but missed and the thing smacked her making her drop the ax and roll back into the wall. The tentacle picked up the ax and I got in front of the others to protect them. It looked like tit was going to strike but then it retreated out the door. Quickly we followed it into a room where the ceiling was broken and a Con with a screen as a face. Again, I got in front of the others with my sword. I saw a flash from the side Miko was on. The Con looked at us and I saw our reflection in his visor before he took off.

"Why is he leaving?"

Jack asked. Raf went over to the ax that was sticking out of some cables.

"He cut the server hardliners. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron, for good."

We stood in silence as Miko called for a pick up. When we got back to base I started thinking of another problem. Hope. I hadn't heard from her all day. So, when we got to the top of the platform I parted form the others and went over to a corner. Sitting down I closed my eyes and concentrated on connecting to Hopes energy.

 _'Hope are you there?'_

I didn't get a response back.

 _'Hope, what's going on I haven't heard from you all day? Are you ok?'_

Still getting no response, I started panicking slightly. A hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I snapped my eyes open to see Jack, Miko, and Raf looking at me in concern, looking over I saw the bots mirrored their worry.

"I missed it didn't I?"

They nodded.

"Are you ok Shock? When we got back you were out of it, you looked like you were concentrating really hard."

Cliff said. I didn't think I was out of it that long. I got up and went over to the railing.

"I'm fine, a little tired but fine. I was trying to get in touch with Hope but got no response."

I replied.

"Come on I'll take you home."

I walked down the stairs and Cliff transformed. I bid everyone goodnight then we left. The ride was silent all I could think about was Hope. She always answers me back, unless she's sleeping, yeah that's it maybe she's asleep, she's in her room at my house asleep. When we arrived, I got out and thanked Cliff for the ride. He said he would pick me up tomorrow and left. When I got inside I rushed to Hopes room. When I arrived, I opened the door and saw a sight I wasn't wanting to see. Flipping on the light I saw her room was empty. Her bed remained maid and neat alone with her shelves and weapons. I went over to the window and opened the curtains covering it. I stared out into the dark night.

 _Hope, where are you? Please be safe._

 **And there we have it, Darkness Rising is done, now the real fun can begin. I have a little notebook filled with ideas for this story that I cant wait to share with you all. Like I said please leave me a review letting me know what you think so far and what your exited about for the future. Thank you all for reading don't forget to favorite and follow as well. Until next time everyone please have a safe Holiday if you are traveling and a great time with your friends and family.**

 **BYE!**

 **edit 12/25/17**


	7. Masters and Students

**Hello all, it has been a while hasn't it? This chapter goes into some back story with Shock and Hope. Also be warned there is mention of abuse and blood as well.**

 **REVIEWS!**

Tracytron 54321: thanks for the review. The name spelling of Michel was on purpose for this story. Also I do have Optimas and Arcee as a bonded couple. Also the I shifted the story like around depending on how I want it to affect my OC's and vise versa. Sorry if you don't like the way its going but that's how I'm going with it.

Twobit: Thanks for reviewing I'm really glad you like this story so far. I did notice that and I have made the corrections. I tested my word and as it turns our I had to make a change because is was being autocorrected, sorry about that.

 **Now then Onward to the chapter.**

 **Shock POV**

"Don't forget students the science fair is tomorrow."

The intercom announced as I walked out of the school building. it had been a few days since the bots destroyed the space bridge. It had also been a few days since anyone had seen or heard from Hope. I tried multiple times a day to contact her and even went by the orphanage and the secretary said she hadn't seen her either.

Once I entered the parking lot I saw Cliff, Bulk, Arcee, and Bee waiting for everyone. The others rushed passed me to their guardians. I stood for a second looking down the sidewalk at the tree in front of the school that Hope, and I usually meet under. I signed and made my way to Cliff.

"You ok Shock?"

I nodded, and I got climbed into his alt mode an we headed to base.

"Yeah, I'm just really worried, this is the longest Hope has ever gone without contacting me. The fact that I haven't seen her doesn't help at all."

When we got to base the others seemed to be working on their projects.

"You guys know they announced the science fair weeks, ago right?"

They all just looked at me, I shrugged and made my way up the platform nest to the computer.

"Hey Ratchet."

He stopped tying and turned to me.

"Hello Shock, anything from Hope?"

I shook my head and looked over to see Optimus Looking Don the ground bridge tunnel. I looked back at Ratchet who nodded and held is servo (Ratchet has been teaching me some Cybertronian terms) for me to climb on and placed me on his shoulder. We approached Optimus and Ratchet started speaking.

"Optimus why so glum? This planet, all planets are finally free from Megatron's tyranny."

"I do not disagree Ratchet. Its just a small part of me hopped to change Megatrons mind, not extinguish his spark."

"Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your servo but by his own twisted arrogance."

I heard Optimus make a distraught sound.

"I'm sorry, I know you two had quite a history."

I was curious about his history but refrained from asking.

"But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished long ago, the day he chose to become a Decepticon. The Decepticons may be in disarray but they aren't without leadership and while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable."

Just then an explosion rang out through base.

"Decepticons were under attack!"

I jumped off Ratchets shoulder and onto the platform taking out my sword I ran until I was near the smoke. When I got there the smoke started to clear and Raf's voice drifted through.

"Its not an attack Ratchet… its my volcano… or was."

The volcano melted as he finished.

"Hold still Bulk, Jupiter needs its red spot."

Looking over I saw Bulkhead holding what looked like a model of the solar system while Miko painted. She dipped the brush in a can of red paint as she went to paint Jupiter she dripped some on the floor.

"Whoopsie!"

"What in the Allspark is going on here?!"

Ratchet didn't sound happy.

"Our projects are due tomorrow."

Jack laughed a little.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys."

"You're a motorcycle Arcee, shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human jack, can you build me a small intestine."

That caused me to laugh which earned a glare from Jack.

"Well you can't work on these projects in here your, making a mess."

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade."

Miko then added his two cents in.

"Yeah if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of the solar system…"

"oh, and what does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanos, or…"

"Ratchet."

Optimus's voice sounded warning. Guess he didn't like Ratchet, and I'm guessing anyone, talking down to his sparkmate (told you Ratchet has been teaching me).

"Arcee of our motorcycles."

Jack finished.

"Exactly, were not earthlings and they're not scientists."

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of earth by helping our young friends with their school work?"

Ratchet folded his servos over this chassis.

"Well maybe our young friends should learn more of Cybertron, Shock already has."

 _Hope would love that._

I thought with a small smile, but it soon fell. I went over to a corner on the platform and sat.

"Shock, you ok buddy?"

I nodded, looking up I saw everyone was looking at me. I looked over to Ratchet.

"I was just thinking ho much Hope would love to learn about Cybertron. She loves learning and she is really bright."

My smile fell as I looked at the floor.

"We'll find her Shock"

Cliff tried to reassure me, but I didn't feel that much better. I only nodded and could feel the others staring at me probably worried.

 _I don't blame them, to tell the truth I haven't really eaten or drank anything, let alone sleep since Hope went missing. I mean she is my best friend and I think of her as a little sister, I would do anything to protect her. I can only hope she is ok._

"Without Megatron?"

I heard Miko ask.

 _And again, I wasn't paying attention, damn I need to get my head back on strait._

"Unfortunately, Megatrons legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autobots you have projects to complete, Ratchet I may require aid."

He looked back at the projects.

"The Science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I am better suited to remain behind and advise."

"Very well, Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit."

Soon they were gone, and I tried to focus on finding Hope again. This time I got a connection and I could see what she saw but all I could see was darkness.

' _Hope! Hope, please tell me you are there?'_

I got no response, and was brought out of the connection by Miko muttering something that sounded like 'control freak.' I looked up to see Ratchet welding what looked like a large metal volcano together. This made me irritated, I WAS SO CLOSE, I COULD HAVE FOUND HER.

Cliff noticed this irritation and came over to the railing.

"Hey Shock, want to go for a ride."

"Sure"

I replied and got up making my way down to the bottom level where he was waiting in vehicle mode. I climbed into his passenger seat and we left base. As we drove I watched the sun slowly start to go down and we sat in silence. We came to a cliff and we stopped. He opened the door for me to jump out. I went over and sat on the edge. I heard Cliff transform and come over to me.

"Aren't you a little close to the edge?"

I smiled.

"Hight's never bothered me, hell I had to help Hope get over her fear of them when we were little."

"How did you do that? Also, I was wondering how you two meet I mean you seem really close."

"Well when we met when I was transferred to the orphanage here she was 4 years old and I was 10. She had just come back from a foster home. When they sent us outside to play I noticed her sitting against the wall alone. Then a group of kids approached her and started smack taking her when she didn't respond they got physical and started beating her. Then I stepped in and beat the hell out of them. She was shocked, no pun intended, that someone defended her. She told me she was there because her parents left her on the steps. I told her I was there because my parents were killed. She was the only one there because her parents just didn't want her everyone else's parents had been killed. As the days rolled on she very slowly started opening up to me and telling me more about herself, and I continued to help defend her. Ironically my parents owned a house here in jasper and they were weapons specialists, guns, swords, knives, even hand to hand they loved them all. They passed all that to me and taught me before they were killed. They died when I was 6 but I learned very fast. Hope asked me if I would teach her to defend herself and our friendship grew from there. I kept my powers a secret from her until hers started appearing when she was 6. I was amazed to find she had some of the same I did. After school we started going to my parent's old house to train they actually set up a room for me to practice mine in. mine started showing up when I was 4 and was very happy they accepted me. One day while we were practicing we went to the desert and we came to the edge of a cliff like this one. She froze and couldn't move. So, the next day I ported us to an island and had her blindfolded walking on a beam that was draped over a large drop into a lake. We did this for many days before I finally let her take they blindfold off. When she did she freaked out and I pushed her into the water. She wanted to kick my ass, but she no longer had the fear. We have watched each other's backs and take care of each other. That's how we have been running things. That kid has been through more hell then she should have had to."

We sat in silence for a while as the sun finished disappearing behind the horizon.

"Your worried we can all see it Shock and like I said earlier we will find her. But you have been closing yourself off at base, we all can see that you have hardly slept, and Ratchet can tell from his scans you have barley eaten or drank anything since she disappeared."

"I know and I'm sorry it's just kinda new. Hope and I aren't used to people caring."

We sat there a little bit longer until Cliff got a com to head back to base. On the way back, he told me I would be staying at base got the night because Ratchet wanted to make sure I slept. When we arrived the others still weren't back Ratchet immediately took me and placed me on the couch.

"Now you get some sleep, or I will sedate you."

I nodded and laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up to the sound of the ground bridge opening. I saw Bee and Optimus return to base and Ratchet motion Bee into a chamber. I went over to the railing to hear the conversation.

"Bumblebee using putting yourself in danger may not have not have been the wisest choice, but you performed admirably."

I heard a honk and knew the others were here. The science fair never lasts that long and after you present your project you can leave for the day. I walked back over to the corner feeling more energized now that I had some sleep. I sat back down and concentrated on connecting to what I did yesterday, and the link worked. I could see though her eyes and I could see the main caretaker in the orphanage, she had a whip. When the whip struck the like broke and I cried out I pain. Causing the others to turn to me. Bulkhead stepped forward.

"Shock what's wrong?"

"I FOUND HER.!"

"What?"

Ratchet asked.

"I FOUND HER! I KNOW WHERE HOPE IS AND SHES HURT! BAD!"

"Where is she?"

Miko asked.

"She's at the orphanage in the basement."

"Then, Autobots transform and roll out."

They transformed while the other kids stayed at base I jumped into Cliff and we headed to the orphanage. When we pulled up the sun was beginning to set, and the lights inside could be seen on. What threw me off was I saw agent Fowler here as well. When he saw my confused look he said,

"Prime called and I was already on my way to base. If she's here we'll get her out."

I nodded and made my way to the steps. Apon entering the building it was quiet I guessed everyone was at dinner. I heard the clicking of heals and saw the main caretaker, Beth coming down the hall.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. Shock was the big bad world for you to handle."

I stared daggers at her as the others filed in through the front door in their holoforms.

"Where is she Beth?"

My voice was cold and dripping with venom.

"Where is who?"

She made her voice higher pitched to sound sweeter, but I knew better.

"Hope! I know she is here, now where is she."

I heard a footstep behind me and guess someone wanted to get involved but was being held back.

"I thought our secretary told you she's not here we haven't seen her in days, poor thing must have run away. Who knows maybe she was running away from you like the weakling she is."

I felt a familiar energy rush through me.

 _'_ _Hope?'_

 _'_ _S…Shock?'_

That was definitely her and she sounded really weak. I quickly pushed passed her and ran for the stairs. I heard the others following behind me. Once down the stairs flashbacks started running through my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder snapping me back to reality.

"Shock, you ok? You froze."

I nodded and started walking. I came to two doors on either side of me. On the left was a large steel door with a small window that had a sliding cover. To the right was a regular wooden door. I knew what both led to, so I went to the right one first. I put my hand on the nob and stopped.

"Shock what is this room?"

I turned back to see all the bots except Optimus and Fowler missing, guess they stayed upstairs with Beth.

"This is the punishment room, I had been sent here many times when I was here. This is where I saw Hope when I connected to her."

I opened the door and saw a familiar red stained wall. The wooden pillar sticking out of the floor with chains attached to it. A fresh coat of blood was splattered on the floor.

"By Primus."

I heard Ratchet mumble. I walked over to the poll and felt myself start shaking some.

"When someone does something the main caretaker doesn't like, or disagrees with her, they end up here as punishment. Usually it's by a whip."

I knelt down to the blood and noticed a slight purple color instead of red.

 _Ok think Shock she was here when you saw the vision and now she is gone. That means she has to be…_

Everything clicked into place and I could feel my eyes change to black.

"DAMN!"

I quickly got up and ran through everyone to the room across the hall.

"Shock what is it, where is she?"

I stopped outside the box and knew I was visibly shaking but whether it was anger or fear.

 _Ha, fear. I haven't felt that in so long_.

"The box."

I slid the cover off the little window and peered in. I saw a form slouched in the corner.

"HOPE!"

I called but saw no movement. I grabbed the door nob only to find it locked.

 _Damn Beth must have the key_.

"Shock I can get…"

I looked back at Bulkhead and shook my head. I motioned for them to back up which they all did. I backed up a little and kicked the door right off the hinges. Yeah, I was a little pissed. Quickly I ran into the room and over to her. Seeing the state, she was in made me even madder. She was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. I went to pick her up only for her to grunt in pain.

"I know kiddo were getting you out of here, and I may just have to kill Beth while I'm at it."

As we walked out the others formed kinda of a protective circle around us. When we got back upstairs Optimus and Fowler were still talking to Beth. When they saw the state, Hope was in I could see anger building in their gaze.

"You all take care of her I'll finish up here."

Everyone nodded, and we left the building, it took everything I had not to go back in there and kill her where she stood. Ratchet motioned me to his alt mode. I laid her on a cot he had in the back.

"Ratchet get her to base I need to warp to my house and grab a few things, I'll be there soon."

Before he could answer I warped to my house and grabbed my medical supplies. Then I warped back to base, seeing the others there I quickly ran into med bay and got to work helping Ratchet fix up Hope. When we were done Ratchet left med bay to tell the others her progress, I sat beside her. I saw her beginning to stir then her eyes fluttered open. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her, she looked at me and did the same.

"Hey."

Her voice was weak and scratchy.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?"

"Everything hurts but I can feel it healing."

Soon the others came in to see how she was doing. She was already sitting up, much to Ratchets dismay.

"So, what happens now?"

She asked.

Optimus spoke up.

"Agent Fowler is seeing to it that Beth is arrested, and due to that the orphanage is due to be shut down."

I saw her face fall and she looked at her hands in her lap.

"And I have to be sent away again."

Her voice lowered, and I could tell she wanted to say more but didn't. I looked to see the others faces look at her with pity. I noticed Arcee step forward to stand next to Optimus.

"Actually, you won't."

I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean Optimus just said…"

"I know but we have talked it over and discussed it with Fowler. He just needs to get the paperwork and an ok from you."

Arcee interrupted Hope before she could continue. I could tell Hope was just as confused as I was.

"What do you mean?"

Optimus put his arm around Arcee and I saw the others smiling.

"We want to adopt you Hope."

All I could do was smile and when I looked back to Hope to see a shocked look on her face.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to be more of a burden then I already have."

Optimus and Arcee activated their holoforms and stood in front of us (did I forget to mention we were on one of the large berths in the med bay). Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hope I have told you before you are not a burden. There is nothing wrong with someone your age wanting someone to care for them or to ask for help."

Bulkhead stepped forward.

"You have been through a lot. Optimus and Arcee mentioned the idea to us while you were out. I have to say I'm looking forward to the idea of having a niece."

He had a smile on his face plate and Cliff nodded. I looked over to Hope to see a blank look on her face the I couldn't read. Then I saw something I have only seen once. Hope lifted her hand to her face and when she pulled it away I could see liquid on it. a tear. She was crying.

 **Hope POV**

 **(AN: Finally back)**

Adopt me. They want me as their child. They wanted to accept me into their family. I felt something slide down my face, I lifted my hand to my face and when I pulled away I saw a liquid on it. A tear. I was crying, I mentally chuckled, I hadn't cried since Shock and first meet. I felt two pairs of arms pull me into a hug. I looked to see it was Optimus and Arcee. I was tence at first but soon I began to relax then, I leaned into the hug savoring it. as long as I have been in the foster system all I ever knew from adults was pain, yelling, but this was different it was… gentleness. I let no more tears fall after the one that did, and before long we broke apart and I smiled at them. I saw everyone looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Yes."

 **Chapter 6 done. As the narrator says in soul eater now that the prologue is complete the real story can begin. Now I know the piolet episodes ended last chapter but I wanted to include this in there as well even thought it is the official start to the season. I have some things planned and needed this to have already happened. Also I know many of you saw this coming already and if you have read my other stories, Finding Hope, and Keeping Hope, you may have an idea of what one thing is coming in this series. Now I will tell you updates may be as far between as this one was, I am entering what may be my final semester at my current collage and I will be hitting the books hard. But I will not let that stop me, I love writing and I have so much fun letting my imagination run wild. I really hope you all are enjoying this story, please leave me a review and let me know what you thing. Don't forget to add this story to your follows so you know what I update and your favorites so you can find it fast. Thank you all and until next time.**

 **BYE!**


	8. Scrapheap

**Hello all it has been awhile hasn't it. I have gotten some questions on why it takes so long for me to update this story so i shall answer.**

 **1\. My friends i am a college student so i do spend a lot of time studying and i do have a part time job. I try my very best to balance everything.**

 **2\. Unlike my other stories i am hand writing all of these chapters before i type them. This is so i can make changes to story as i type and make sure it makes sense.**

 **That's all i have for now lovelies. Oh and fair warning there is character death in this chapter. PLEASE DONT KILL ME.**

 **Hope POV**

As Shock predicted I was up and walking around the next day. My back was still sore, and Ratchet was constantly scanning me. Shock had decided to sneak me into the training room for a while working with our powers. We didn't stay long just enough to let me stretch, then we made our way back to the med bay, so Ratchet wouldn't come hunting me. When we arrived Bulkhead and Bumblebee were sitting with tube attached to them, I didn't know how long they had been sitting there, but Bulk must have gotten irritated because he got up and ripped the tubed off.

"I told you doc were fine."

He said but Ratchet pushed him back down.

"The only way to be sure your fine Bulkhead is to endure standard defrosting procedures. You know prolong exposure to subzero temperatures can cause permanent system damage."

I giggled a little causing them to look at us. Ratchet folded his hands over his chassis (Shock told me Ratchet had been teaching him and I wanted to learn anything I could).

"And where have you been?"

"Um, training room."

"What did I saw about anything strenuous?"

Shock placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She didn't Ratchet. Just practicing with out powers some. No hand to hand, didn't want to risk reopening the wounds on her back."

Ratchet scoped me up and placed me on the berth he had me on while shock left for the main room.

"Well I want you to rest for now. From what I can tell you used a lot of energy the last few hours while your body has been healing."

"Yeah, I have noticed I have been healing much faster then I have before. It's true that I would be up and moving but it would be much less then I am now, and I would be much more pain then I am now."

Ratchet motioned for me to turn around, so he could look at my back. I felt him lift up my shirt a little.

"Well the marks have almost healed they have scabbed over nicely but taking how deep they were they are going to scar."

I sighed.

"I guessed that before, due to most of the beatings and punishments I received in the past often then not lead to scars."

I looked down at the metal surface as he lowered my shirt. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I could tell it wasn't Shock, when I looked I saw Ratchets holoform, he wore a gentle smile.

"Well there's no more of that now. Just be careful while they are finishing healing, I don't want you to reopen any of them."

I nodded and looked over to where Bee and Bulk were sitting, now unhooked from the defroster. Bulk quickly came over and picked me up and ran out of med bay. Ratchet was yelling that I needed to rest but when he realized that we weren't coming back he started yelling to be careful of my back while I was laughing. When we entered the main room, Optimus was at the computer with Arcee next to him. Shock was sitting on Cliffjumpers shoulder off to the side.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and I believe it is time to retrieve our other young friends."

They nodded, and Bulk handed me to Cliff as they made there was to the exit. Ratchet entered the main room shooting me an irritated yet amused glare. After a while of Ratchet working on the computer Optimus approached him.

"Ratchet have you learned anymore of our arctic find?"

"No, not much can be done while the pod is frozen shut."

He pulled up a picture of the room the pod was in, I looked at the image and a feeling formed in my stomach. Optimus and Arcee went to stand in front of the bridge and the feeling increased. Ratchet grabbed one of his gadgets and approached the pair.

"Arcee and I will search for any clues on the origin of our arctic find."

Ratchet lifted the devise to them and their insignias light up blue.

"only until your sensors sound. Remember once your core temperatures reach the blue zone, system failures are not likely, they are imamate."

At that moment Bulk and Bee returned from getting the others. Miko jumped out first.

"Miss us doc bot?"

She asked as she headed to the platform.

"Shouldn't they be in school?"

Ratchet sounded disappointed that they were here.

"On Saturday. We have the whole weekend off, to spend with you."

I motioned for Cliff to put me down. He lifted his hand to his shoulder for me to get on and lowered me to the ground after I slid onto it.

"Wasn't expecting to carpool Arcee."

I heard Jack say as I made my way over to them.

"Tag team Jack it's my turn for exploration duty."

"Oh, to bad it's a beautiful day for a ride. Would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

Arcee placed a hand on her hip.

"Arctic exploration."

"Indoors where it's warm."

He replied pointing to the platform that he then started to head towards. Raf stepped up in the spot jack once stood.

"The artic I always wanted to see snow."

"I'd invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are much to extreme, even for us Autobots."

Optimus replied and Raf looked down disappointed.

"I understand."

"But I will bring you back a snow ball."

Raf perked up.

"That would be awesome."

He turned to walk away but I approached before they could leave.

"Optimus. Arcee."

They turned back around to face me.

"Be careful ok, I have a bad feeling and they are rarely wrong."

They smiled and nodded. Arcee bent down and put a hand around me picking me up and placing me on her chest right above her spark, their form of a hug.

"We will hun. Be back before you know it."

She handed me to Optimus who repeated the action.

"We'll be back soon."

He sat me down and they turned back to the bridge and went through, disappearing into the green vortex. I made my way to Ratchet who was still at the control console, but I say sparks fly from in just as the ground bridge closed.

"By the allspark."

I heard him mutter.

"Ratchet what happened?"

"I'm not sure. Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Cliffjumper! Here! Now!"

He yelled, and the others said something to the others and made their way over to us.

"You can't boss us around just because the boss is out."

Bulkhead said as they reached us. Ratchet was trying to type and pull the ground bridge lever to get some kind of a reaction out of it.

"I need some heave lifting done the ground bridge is down."

" **Did Optimus and Arcee make it though."**

Bee beeped.

"Yes, they made it through just fine, its bringing them back that concerns me."

He pointed to some panels on the and capped his hands together.

"Now remove those panels. Chop-chop."

"Ratchet can I do anything to help?"

The others started moving the panels requested and Ratchet was looking back at the console.

"I have it covered for now Hope, but you are welcome to watch."

I went over, and he pulled out a panel that looked to have teeth marks on it.

"This is not good. What could have caused this?"

He asked as the lights dipped off and on.

"Or that?"

Bulk asked looking around at the ceiling. Rafs voice came from behind us.

"Hey guys look what I found."

"Were busy."

Ratchet called but then he looked up.

"AHHHHHHH!"

He yelled catching the others attention which in turn caused them to back us yelling as well. They backed up Ratchet in the back and the other 3 in front printing their guns at the thing Raf was holding which also meant they were pointing them at Raf.

"Whoa, Whoa, what's with you guys?"

Miko asked holding her hands up as she and Jack moved in front of Raf, while Shock came over to me.

"Scraplet! Scraplet!"

Bulkhead replied, he was shaking slightly.

"What's a scraplet?"

I asked from where Shock and I were standing off to the side.

"The most dangerous vermin to ever crawl across the face of Cybertron."

Ratchet replied. Looking closer I could tell the others were making a protective circle around Ratchet, guess since he was the only medic. Jack motioned to the scraplet.

"This are you kidding me?"

"Your giant robots, scrappy here is tiny."

"You have no idea the damage that tinny thing can do."

Bulkhead yelled. The little scraplet started opening its eyes but when they landed on the bots that feeling grew much more. It opened its mouth revealing rows of razor sharp teeth, then it jumped out of Rafs hold and headed toward the bots who had started firing at it. All their shots missed and what the scraplet reached the bots it jumped and attached to Bees leg and started eating. Bee grabbed it with his hand but when the scraplet started eating that to. He quickly swiped at it with his other hand sending it flying to the floor. Before it could recover Raf ran over and started beating it with a crowbar. Once the scraplet had stopped moving Raf was about to take another swing but jack grabbed the crowbar from him.

"Woah, easy their killer."

He tried to joke, Raf ignored him and ran to Ratchet who was checking over Bee.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee!"

 **"** **Its ok Raf, you didn't know."**

"Is he going to be ok?!"

Ratchet looked up from Bees leg.

"Only a mesh wound he'll live."

"Now do you believe Bulkhead? All scraplet do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal. Especially living metal."

Cliff had a panic in his voice. Jack spoke calmly.

"Well bug squashed game over. Right?"

"No. When it comes to scraplets there's never just one, and I fear I know how they got in here."

Bulkhead picked up Miko, Bee got Jack and Raf, Cliff got Shock, and Ratchet got me. The bots made their way to the room that the pod was that was brought back from the arctic. Ratchet approached it and changed his hand to a welder moving it so I you could see inside.

"It's a trap, a scraplet trap."

He said peering inside. Bulkhead chimed in fearfully.

"An empty scraplet trap."

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago, only to wind up in the artic where the temperatures kept them in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw."

Shock added, then Miko followed.

"Now their wide awake and ready for brunch."

"So how many are there?"

I asked.

"Thousands, and the power malfunction and ground bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well under way."

"I knew I had that feeling for something."

Shock looked over to me and gave a sympathetic smile. He had heard me earlier, I knew he did, but I guess he choose to ignore it even though its very rare they are wrong.

"Ratchet! Don't you think we should try and contact Optimus and Arcee? I can't get in touch with them since they are so far away."

He nodded to me and quickly we made our way back to the main room, all the bots put us on the platform.

"Ratchet to Optimus do you read me? We have a situation."

We waited for a second, but we received nothing but static.

"Scrap! The scraplets must have gotten into the com system. If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately they will reduce the entire base to a scrap heap."

"The I saw we bug out and let them keep it."

Bulk and Cliff said at the same time. I looked at them.

"Guys we can't just evacuate the base. Ratchet said himself, if they are in that cold for to long it will cause permanent damage. If we don't do anything they will die out there."

Ratchet nodded in agreement and Miko walked up to the railing.

"Bulkhead you never run."

"Miko you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot, I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, until there's nothing left, and I mean nothing. Not even your optics."

"Thanks for adding to the nightmares Bulk."

I said he looked at me apologetically while Shock places a comforting hand on my shoulder. Then he was hit in the back of the head with a wrench.

"What was that for?"

He asked rubbing his head.

"For giving your niece more nightmares. She already gets a lot less sleep then she needs."

Jack took a step forward.

"You have to let us help.

"Yeah were not made of metal, the scraplets can't hurt us."

Miko argued. Ratchet then bent down to us.

"Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality. But it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes."

"Ok good so well pair off one bot one human, everyone with their guardian, Hope you and jack stay and watch Ratchets back while he repairs the ground bridge."

Shock directed, Miko has a small smirk on her face.

"And we go on a bug hunt."

I saw a nervous look cross all the bots face, but they left into the base anyway. Jack was holding a pipe while I had one of my swords. Not long had passed and jack decided to see how it was going on Ratchets end.

"How's it going over there?"

"I have repaired the damage to the conductors and rerouted the central conduit, but the ground bridge still won't receive power!"

He slammed his fist onto the ground. I hear the tinkling sound of crawling on metal and looked up.

"Oh no."

I saw many scraplets on the wall crawling out of a large hole. They looked down to Jack and myself but them looked up to Ratchet. They jumped off the wall and flew. THEY FRICKING FLEW!

"They can fly! You never said they can fly!"

Jack yelled as he prepared to start hitting them. I tried to run for Ratchet before the scraplets could reach him, but I was to slow, and they reached him before I could put a shield up.

"RATCHET!"

Jack and I yelled. As we ran over Jack was hitting them out the air while I was slicing them with my sword. The others came limping in at a bad time.

"Ratchet get the patch kit were leaking energon like- Woah!"

The scraplets saw them and swarmed them to. Bulkhead changed is hand into a wrecking ball, alarming it into the ground in an attempt to crush some of them.

"Eat this!'

He yelled but when he lifted his ball back up he saw scraplets on it, steadily eating it. He then proceeded to scream like al little girl and flail his arm around trying to keep them away as if they were gnats. My brain was running a million miles a minute to think of something else we could use, when an idea hit me.

"Jack the fire extinguisher!"

He grabbed it and began spraying the scraplets making them fall out of the air. We continue to slash then out of the air but on one particular slash I could feel by back pull but I couldn't tell if I had reopened one of the wounds, but man it hurt like a bitch. Jack started spraying the bots to get the scraplets off of them. Soon they were laying on the ground in statis while Shock and I were stabbing them to kill them and the others were pounding them with pipes. All the bots were in bad shape. Ratchet Bulkhead and Bumblebee were sitting up, but Cliff was worrying me most. He handed said anything in a while and he wasn't moving. He was laying on the floor I couldn't even tell if he was conscious. Shock was over trying to repair what he could on him.

"We get them all?"

We heard the familiar noise of a scraplets teeth down the hall.

"Hardly these were just scouts."

Ratchet replies.

 **"** **Oh, sweet primus. I can't."**

Bee fell back onto the floor.

"Think Ratchet why else would the bridge be down."

He said to himself, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Then an idea hit me.

"Ratchet if you have repaired everything to the bridge and its still not working, couldn't that mean the fuel line has a leak. The bridge wouldn't be able to receive power."

He looked at me smiling.

"That has to be it. Brilliant thinking Hope."

Bulkhead struggles to get up but couldn't.

If we weren't breaching one of us could get over there and fix it.

"How do we find it and how do we fix it?"

Raf asked. Ratchet quickly explained to them (Raf, Miko, and Jack) where to go and what to look for. They headed off to find the breach while the rest of us stayed in the main room. I climbed up on Bulkheads shoulder and started fixing some him while we waited.

"So, if… when we get the bridge back up, do we send the creepy crawlies away or bring our guys back in?"

Bulk asked.

"Optimas and Arcee will be fresh meat. If we bring them in first the scraplets will have no reason to leave. Well need bait."

"Where are we going to get bait, the scraplet already helped themselves to everything in here?!"

Bulkhead moved wrong and now that my adrenalin had started wearing off I could feel the pain that my back was now in and I hissed in pain. I tried to do it quietly but unfortunately, I failed.

"Hope what's wrong."

I didn't answer just raised a hand and laid in on my shoulder close to the back.

"You pulled your back, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"We have more important things to worry about right now. We'll take care of it later, you guys are in worse condition, especially Cliff over there. He's worrying me the most."

"Ratchet Cliffs not looking good."

Shock yelled over to us. Ratchet looked over to him.

"Try to keep him awake Shock were almost through this."

Suddenly the scraplets came back flying around the room near the ceiling. Then the others came running back in.

"Ratchet all systems go!"

Jack yelled.

"Fire it up!"

Miko followed. Ratchet Shakely stood up and pulled the lever to the ground bridge but quickly fell back down.

"Bait huh."

Bulk muttered, and he raised his hand to remove me from his shoulder.

"No bulk ill stay with you. I can out a shield up, so you don't get hurt more."

He nodded and headed to the bridge, waving at the scraplets.

"Ready for the main course?"

As he started running I through a shield up for out protection. I felt the scraplets start hitting it trying to get to Bulk. As soon as we passed through I felt the cold of the arctic. Yeah, my shields don't protect against temperatures/weather I know sucks right. Anyway, when we exited the bridge we saw Optimus and Arcee were trying to get to the bridge.

"Get down!"

Bulk yelled and fell into the snow. Unfortunately, this surprise caused me to fall into the snow and landed on my back. Wow the universe hates me right now. The scraplets all entered the arctic, thankfully they froze before the reached Optimas and Arcee. Bulkhead sat up and looked at them brushing snow off himself.

"I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess."

He looked over to me.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded shivering as he scooped me up and we went back into base. Once back everyone was moved to the med bay for repairs. Cliff and Arcee were on berths while the rest were sitting around on crates or the floor. I was wrapped in a blanket while Optimus held me over his spark to warm me up. Ratchet had already looked at my back and said I had reopened two of my wounds but nothing bad. Ratchet was directing the others on what to check for the others.

"You should get some rest old friend, you saved quiet a few lives today."

Optimas said looking at the others.

"I'm not the only one. We are just fortunate this infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong."

I heard Miko scream and looked down to see Jack and Raf with pipes.

"Scraplet?!"

Jack asked but Miko yelled.

"SPIDER!"

She then proceeded to freak out and run out the room.

"Did she just scream like a girl?"

Bulkhead asked I looked over to him.

"That's because she is a girl Bulk. What's your excuse, I heard you in the main room."

Bulk hid his face is his hands groaning in embarrassment. Causing us all to laugh. Well, all but one.

"RATCHET!"

Shock called from where he was with Cliff. Ratchet rushed over to him he started checking Cliff over and Shock looked panicked.

"Oh no."

Ratchet said as he stopped what he was doing.

"Ratchet what…"

Arcee didn't finish as Shock jumped down and ran for the elevator. Ratchet turned to us with a sadden look in his eyes.

"Cliffjumper… has become one with the allspark."

 **Like i said please don't kill me. I have my reasons. But if you have any questions or anything please lease them for me and i will do what i can to answer for you. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Also don't forget to favorite and follow so you know when i update. Thanks for reading everyone.**

 **BYE!**


	9. Quick note please read

**Hello all no this is not a chapter, sorry but something has come to my attention that I think I need to address. I received a review that I think I need to bring up. First I know this isn't going to be the best story you have ever read, I know my writing is not great but I write because I find it fun, and a way to get away from the troubles of life. Second yes there are points when this story will be a Mary Sue I have already updated the summary. I have seen other authors say this but I didn't think I would have to. Any flames that are revived will be ignored and deleted constructive criticism is fine, but not a review that tells me to remove all my trash stories and delete my account. Please anyone who sees reviews like this ignore them please. Thank you all for taking the time to read this short note and have a great week guys.**

 **BYE!**


	10. IM ALIVE

Hello all, I HAVE RETURNED, well not yet but I'm not dead. I just wanted to drop this friendly little notice that I will be rewriting Prime Hope. I have had a terrible case of writers block all summer and haven't even been able to write in my full original stories. I am hoping I will have the first chapter done soon. Please if you don't already follow me as an author so you know what I start the rewrite. Thanks all who have been readying from me since Finding Hope and I look forward to uploading and hearing from all of you. Until then.

BYS!


End file.
